


Helpless

by ymaoh



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Denial of Feelings, F/M, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Romance, Sexual Tension, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ymaoh/pseuds/ymaoh
Summary: "He was the Avatar. He belonged to the world, not to her."Katara broke it off with Aang after realising that he would never just be hers. It's five years later and there's inevitably a reunion. M related chapters.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 165





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all. Yes, this is going to be another naughty reunion fic – I love Kataang but only when the characters are a bit older. This story takes place 7 years after the finale, so the characters ages are (if my mathematics are right)…  
> Aang: 20  
> Katara: 22  
> Sokka: 23  
> Zuko: 24  
> Toph: 19  
> Hopefully that’s correct. If I’ve made a mistake then I humbly apologize, but that’s the ages I’m sticking to. First chapter is relatively free from M related stuff but it will get progressively worse. Aiming for maybe 3 chapters. Any liberties I’ve taken with world building, again, I hold my hand up. Aang doesn’t actually appear in the first chapter so I hope you enjoy some slow burn. Anyway, enjoy! All comments and suggestions are appreciated...

* * *

There was going to be a reunion. Wasn’t there always a reunion? Katara clutched the letter and thought seriously about screwing it up. Firelord Zuko proposed a peace summit for the following month to mark seven years since the demise of Ozai and the beginning of his reign. Katara doubted that Zuko himself was behind any such notion but had instead been talked into it by Iroh and his advisors. The letter, delivered this morning by messenger hawk, declared that the summit was going to be spread out over a week with dances, feasts, and other exotic festivities.

Why hold a summit now? She wondered. There was still so much to do…

Seven years had passed since the Avatar defeated Firelord Ozai and took away his bending power but, inevitably, the world was still not completely at peace. There were people more than happy to try and take Ozai’s place and use his demise to exert their own influence and greed. As long as evil men lived, there were evil plots to overthrow all that the Avatar tried to build. The Fire Nation court, in particular, had been riddled with corruption and underhand politics, left to fester by Ozai in his ambition for expansion.

The new Firelord Zuko worked tirelessly for years to promote justice and shape the nation into one that would forget its former pride and open its doors. The newfound peace between nations was shaky – one slip up or one sour comment in a council meeting saw an immediate call for war. The people of the earth and water kingdoms found it difficult to forget and forgive. Fights still broke out frequently on the borders among locals who could not forgive their newly turned allies for past deeds. The war was still fresh in many people’s minds. Peace was a new concept, one that needed time to get used to.

Slowly, very slowly, after seven years things were beginning to look up.

The Avatar spent all his time trying to mend the peace. He knew that his duty was to the world and he lived on the front lines, taking care of his responsibilities diligently. And he was good at it. Aang listened, he reasoned, he interceded only when necessary. He wielded enormous power and everyone knew it. Stories about the Avatar and his great deeds filtered back to the cities where they became legend. He was beloved. Songs and plays were created to glorify his adventures and people spoke about him like he was their protector – their spirit – their god. Children would play at being the Avatar on the streets, mothers would sigh at a brave new daring rescue, and girls would daydream what it would be like to someday meet him.

Of course, these stories would sometimes feature the Avatar’s loyal companions; Sokka of the Water Tribe, Toph of the prestigious Beifong family, Suki the Kyoshi warrior, even the new Firelord himself when he could be dragged away from working…

…and Katara.

Katara had also been busy these past years. She had been the first woman elected as the Water Tribe’s representative to both the Earth and Fire kingdoms, founded a water bending academy in the south pole, and helped her father (the newly elected chief) expand her home so that it was now even larger and grander than the north pole. She had also dictated and published volumes on healing techniques so that every water bender could study and learn the craft. She could remember the frustration of not having a teacher to help and guide her and vowed no little girl would go through the same thing. Her work as a representative kept her moving constantly but she liked the work – the earth and fire nations had little to no actual knowledge about the water tribe’s and she was eager to educate them. She spoke in meetings with a passion and clarity that was refreshing. She discovered that she had a knack for public speaking.

She had watched Aang make the world a better place from afar. They had kissed after the fall of Ozai and admitted their shared feelings. They’d made all sorts of big and sweet plans…promised all sorts of things…pledged that they’d be together forever…

Plans changed. They had been together for a month maybe before Aang was summoned away to some far-flung corner of the Earth Kingdom to settle a land dispute. She had been excited for him, confident that he would be brilliant, and sure that their great plans would begin when he came home.

But Aang wasn’t hers to have. He belonged first to the world.

Sure enough, desperate calls for the Avatar were non-stop. He was the Avatar and the last air bender and so was impartial to any other nation. He was called upon for his council as well as his power.

Katara accompanied him on a few at first but she had her own work, her own duties to the Water Nation. Sometimes she wouldn’t see Aang for weeks on end. She understood this and knew that it was inevitable. She tried to share him – she tried not to miss him – but it was hard. She saw relationships blossoming around her, woman her own age of twenty-two marry, saw her own brother go on to have an incredibly beautiful child with Suki. Katara was so full of love that she often felt lonely and frustrated. They had saved the world, yes, but it still went on. When would the fighting end? When would she start to live? She knew that her desires paled in comparison with the needs of the world – she would not be so selfish as to demand Aang be with her.

Their breakup of sorts had been one of the hardest things she’d ever had to do. After not seeing him for six months, she’d called him back, telling him it was important. She’d never called him back before – but she knew she would go crazy if she didn’t. The messenger hawk had taken two days to find him and he arrived at the south pole the next.

Aang had known already what she was going to say. He’d arrived, windswept and tired, with a blank expression on his youthful face. His jaw was set grimly.

He’d told her that he would always love her but that he understood.

That had been five years ago. They still saw one another when Aang visited the capital or was invited to council meetings but those moments were brief and fleeting. The last time she’d seen him was a few months ago after a meeting in the Fire Nation capital and they’d met in the gardens. They spoke briefly but warmly – even embracing before he left. She’d watched him walk away and felt tears roll down her cheeks. Every moment with him felt like a punch to the gut. It hurt her that she was the only one crying.

So she threw herself into her work but always keeping an ear out for news of him.

* * *

A week after her invitation arrived, Katara journeyed to the Earth Kingdom to attend a meeting with the king. She was working hard to make bloodbending – an ability that was abhorrent to her – outlawed but needed the support of the other kingdoms. Already it was forbidden back home in the south pole, but she was worried that other water benders from far out areas would be desperate enough to try it. Her father, the chief of the southern water tribe, and Firelord Zuko all agreed to support her and hopefully after this meeting so would King Kuei.

During her trip, Katara resided in the Water Tribe’s embassy, an impressive home in the Upper Ring not too far from the palace. As always, she was visited by her oh-so-refined friend Toph. Toph had established a metal bending academy a few miles out of the city and was apparently a formidable teacher who expected the best of her students. She was notorious throughout the earth kingdom as she had been the one to discover and perfect metal bending. Toph had grown taller in recent years although still only reached Katara’s shoulders. She was also beautiful…but nobody dared tell her in case she punched them.

Katara and Toph embraced. They had gone from reluctant travel companions to true friends…both trusted the other with their lives. Toph would snort and sigh at Katara’s mothering ways but deep down she truly appreciated it. She had yet to reach out to her parents. Katara only saw Toph a couple of times a year and always enjoyed her _refreshing_ outlook on life.

They spoke about the upcoming meeting with the king and other – duller – news. Then the conversation inevitably turned to Zuko’s note.

“So what do you think about this shindig?” Toph asked as she made herself at home on the luxurious recliner. Katara winced when she saw Toph’s dirty feet rub against the blue silk. The embassy tried hard to make water benders “feel at home” and Katara didn’t have the heart to tell them that silks and velvets were impractical in the south pole. They felt _lovely_ to touch though. “Rumour has it Aang’s going to be there.”

Katara sighed. “That was subtle.”

“Yeah well…I miss Twinkletoes. You must too.”

She sat down beside her. “Of course I do…” _I miss him every day_. She began to pour them both some tea so she could concentrate on something else. “But it’s complicated. You know why.”

“Yeah, yeah…He’s the Avatar and all. Destined to be always be saving the world,” Toph picked up her cup and blew on it to cool it down. Katara thought she saw Toph blush. “I have a boyfriend, you know.”

Now that was interesting. Toph sometimes flirted with Sokka but never seriously. “Who is he?”

“Just some earth bender. He challenged me to a fight but I totally pounded him. He asked me out for supper the next day. He’s nice...”

“Nice..?”

“He doesn’t talk much. Well, barely at all. He’s got a wicked body though.”

“Toph!”

“I’m a woman, aren’t I?” Toph shrugged but beneath her fringe she was smirking. “Just because I’m blind doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate muscles.”

Katara tried to picture Toph swooning in the arms of some muscle-bound man and giggled. It would likely be the other way around.

“Well, I hope he makes you very happy…Do I get to meet him?

Toph snorted at that. “Not yet. He doesn’t really like cities…or crowds…or people…I really like that about him.”

Katara smiled and sipped her tea, considering. She felt genuinely happy for Toph. She was nineteen now – more than old enough to date and have fun with guys. Toph had never respected rules or traditions and it shouldn’t have been surprising that she would love in the same way. Toph seemed to know what she was thinking, because she continued, “…He’s my first. Not my first kiss but first… _you know_.”

_Oh boy._

“It was weird at first, obviously, but then it got great. It’s one of the few things I can do without needing to actually see. You know?”

“Actually…I don’t,” It was Katara’s turn to blush.

Toph raised her eyebrows. “Seriously? But you always had boys following you around!”

“I’ve dated…” She shrugged. “But nothing serious. There’s a guy back home – Kallik – who keeps asking me. Dad really likes him. We went out for a moonlit walk and I started to warm up to him…but then he kept talking about himself the whole time! So big headed.”

“Did you ever…you know…with Aang?”

“Toph! No! We were only kids still.”

She thought about that kiss all those years ago at Ba Sing Se…not too far away from where she was sitting now. There had been many kisses after that and tender embraces…but that was it. Looking back, what she and Aang had shared had been so sweet…so innocent. They were both children, so confident that their love was going to last the ages. So sure that they would marry, have children, live the dream. Theirs was supposed to be a storybook ending.

Katara suddenly felt so sad.

“We were only children,” she repeated unhappily. “A long time has passed.”

Toph must’ve heard the sadness in her voice because she gently reached out and squeezed her hand. “I bet he’s still in love with you.”

“No. No, I don’t expect anything from him,” she replied firmly. “It was so long ago, and he’s probably moved on. He told me once that in order to fully control the Avatar state, he had to relinquish all attachment to what he loved…at the same he was talking about me…so I guess he’s been practicing that. Mastering the Avatar state.”

_Or he’s found somebody else._

Even though he was entitled to find love, the thought of it felt like a knife to the heart.

“Has he written to you?”

“Only a few times…the last time was over a year ago…When he was in the South Pole.”

“Oh.”

Their tea had gone cold. Katara stood up to brew them a fresh pot and Toph wisely changed the subject. They were both going to attend the summit next month, as war heroes they were obliged to, but they wanted to see Zuko again too. The Fire Nation was also exceptionally good at throwing parties.

* * *

Apparently, it wasn’t just Toph who was interested in her love life…or lack of one.

“There’s no way I’m going to be able to go,” Katara moaned.

It was a week before the summit and she was surveying the pile of work she had to get through. A messenger hawk had just delivered a letter from the north pole, requesting her help. She also had students to teach, a peace treaty to write up, and a land despite to settle. She didn’t have time to leave all of this.

Her brother Sokka didn’t seem to agree. “You’ll be fine. Dad can sort out most of that and the north pole will still be there when you come back. You’re worrying, Katara.”

Sokka resided on Kyoshi Island nowadays with Suki and their two-year-old beautiful daughter Amka but was visiting just now before accompanying Katara to the summit. Sokka was now twenty-three years old and beginning to look just like their father. His once youthful face was more defined, with high cheekbones and a small beard. He had fought many adventures with Aang and proven himself courageous in both strategy and skill but preferred to spend his time now with his new family. He was also desperate for another child. Kyoshi island had benefited from this decision; it was now a main trading port and boasted new and innovative technology.

Katara ran a hand through her messy hair and sighed. “You’re right. All I seem to do nowadays is worry.”

“How is it that any different to before?”

“Har har.”

“Seriously, it’ll be fine. This time next week, we’ll be in the Fire Nation capital, feasting on fire flakes and a Komodo kebabs. I might even partake in some of that wonderful fire nation wine.”

“Just as long as you don’t fall asleep in a fountain again.”

Sokka laughed. “Not my greatest moment, I admit.”

“Poor Zuko had to carry you back to your room.”

“I wasn’t _that_ bad. That’s the night I first told Suki I loved her.”

“My poor sister-in-law.”

She adored Suki but she had chosen to stay home with Amka while Sokka went to the summit. Katara was disappointed; Suki would have been just the person to talk about Aang to. Not that she wanted to talk about Aang…she just had a feeling that seeing him again after so long would be weird. The thought of it made her feel unsettled; maybe she would share Sokka’s wine.

She considered talking to her brother about this but any mention of Aang – or any man – would probably end up with him uttering the phrase “oogies”. She loved her brother dearly, but he was only really good at giving advice about war strategies and how to cook steak _just_ right. Suki had mentioned that he was so attentive and considerate when it came to her and Amka…maybe it was just a brother thing…

There came a knock at the door that interrupted their carefree chatter. To Katara’s surprise it was Kallik, who bowed his head to them out of respect (slightly lower to Sokka, she noticed). He gave her a dazzling smile that was obviously meant to make her swoon.

“I apologize for the interruption, but your father wishes to see you, Katara.” She nodded in gratitude, but he hesitated. “I can walk you to him,” he offered.

She glanced at Sokka and caught a not so innocent look on his face before he could hide it.

_They’re planning something._

At least Sokka had the grace to look apologetic as she left. She accompanied Kallik out of the office and fell into pace beside him. Kallik was happy enough to tell her about his latest daring escapade where he saved a young girl from a huge killer whale and didn’t notice that she wasn’t responding. Katara nodded politely but her thoughts were on something else. Were her father and Sokka trying to set her up with Kallik? She supposed that it wasn’t a terrible idea at all…He was a skilled warrior from a good family, he had proven himself brave in battle, and was said to be a kind and respectful. He was also very handsome. If she married Kallik she would be able to stay in the south pole and raise children close to their grandfather. There were worse ideas.

She was an idiot to hesitate.

Any woman would be pleased by such a match.

She realized that he was no longer talking and looked up questioningly. Did he ask her something?

Before she knew it, his lips came crashing down on hers. She stood very still. She was stunned. Should she respond? It wasn’t altogether a dreadful kiss…his lips were warm and gentle…but she felt…nothing. Disappointment wrapped itself around her belly and she gently pushed him away. It would be so easy to fall in love with him and, who knows, by next year have a family and a home. Why was it then that she couldn’t she feel anything for him except pity?

She knew women who would settle just for the chance to have a family…but call her idealistic, Katara was not one of them. She wanted a husband, a partner, who she loved. Who loved her back.

“I – I had better go and see what my father wants.”

And with that she made her escape.

She didn’t ask her father outright if he was encouraging Kallik, but Hakoda could immediately see that she knew. He had the exact same “Oh shit, I’ve been caught” expression as Sokka did.

 _Men_.

Instead Katara waited until that night when she was in bed before thinking about Kallik’s kiss. It had been a long time since she was kissed…the last time had been months ago with another waterbender in the north pole. He’d worn the same perfect arrogant smile although on that occasion Katara had made the first move. She’d even let him explore under her robes with his hands. She’d hoped that she might feel something…anything…but again, it had led to disappointment. It had been nice…just not _love_ worthy.

She sighed and pulled her bed sheets up. Toph had done it. Sokka presumably had done it. Zuko? He had plenty of noblewomen throwing themselves at him so had undoubtedly done more than shake hands. Maybe she should just do it.

_For La’s sake, Katara, you’re not a child…you can think the word._

Sex. Coupling. Fucking.

The water tribes were not as uptight about sex and love as other cultures. Ideally you would wait until you were engaged but that was not always the case. As soon as you had been given an engagement necklace, you could consider yourself married. As long as you didn’t fall pregnant – that was when the elders or chief would insist on a hasty marriage.

She’d had offers. There were several young men who had made their desire for her well known. One had even tried to climb through her bedroom window; unfortunately for him she hadn’t realized it was an amorous gesture and thought it was an intruder so shot a jet of water at him. He’d broken a leg in the fall but still asked to see her again.

She made herself think about Kallik. Okay… _Nice face. Good hair. Strong looking shoulders._ _He could easily pick me up one handed…woah, okay. So imagine him kissing me here in bed...He could start kissing my neck and his hands would trail down…Maybe it would feel nice?_

Suddenly Kallik’s blue eyes changed…they were now grey and stormy. His beard vanished and his face changed shape…No longer was his body burly and muscular but tall and lithe.

Aang.

Suddenly her heartbeat was racing. The idea of Aang leaning above her…his long limbs tangled with her own. All those years of missing each other culminating into one deep and passionate kiss. His long and graceful fingers would stroke her breasts gently and enjoy every inch of her skin.

“No, no, no, no, no.”

She sat up quickly and dismissed all those treacherous thoughts from her mind. She was not with Aang and she would never be with him. She had locked those dreams away.

_But what if he’s not with anybody…what if he’s alone? Couldn’t she just enjoy being with him?_

No. Aang was too close to the heart. Even if by some phenomenon Aang was still attracted to her, and was single, and wanted to sleep with her (Oh, la), she wouldn’t be able to go through with it and not fall helplessly back in love with him. And then all that time she’d spent moving on…getting over him…would be for nothing. She couldn’t face breaking her heart again.

No. These ideas about Aang were not safe.

Katara decided that she needed a drink of water. A cold drink of water. She jumped out of bed and hurried to the kitchen.

* * *

Due to some horrendous currents and an ill-fated storm, Katara and the water tribe assembly arrived in the Fire Nation the very evening before the summit was supposed the begin. When she’d realized they were going to be a little late, they’d sent Zuko a messenger hawk so as not to have him worry. They were _three days_ late, however. She’d been looking forward to spending these days unceremoniously catching up with her friends before they had to be all proper and official. She’d also been hoping to purchase some new clothes fit for such grand occasions as her old ones barely fit around her chest anymore. There was also the state of her hair…

Luckily, she had been foolish to worry. Zuko met them at the harbor and Katara was overjoyed to see him again. She marveled at the change in their relationship; once bitter enemies turned reluctant allies, turned friends. She rushed forwards to embrace him. Even though she corresponded to him regularly, she had not seen him in the flesh in months.

“Zuko! Or, sorry, Firelord Zuko.”

He grinned. He was twenty-four years old now but besides his hair, he looked more or less the same as ever. He had grown his black hair long and kept it partially tied back away from his face. It suited him. He was dressed in the long formal robes of the Firelord but instead of looking bulky, he managed to move in them with ease. He had also grown even taller and Katara suspected her neck would ache by the end of this trip if she had to keep looking up at him.

“Please, just Zuko. Everybody calls me Firelord,” he assured her. “How are you? How was the trip?”

“Dreadful,” Sokka piped up behind her as he stepped off the boat. Zuko moved forwards to shake his hand. “Sorry for being late.”

“Don’t worry about it. There’s still one or two people arriving tomorrow morning from one of the far-out colonies. Your rooms in the embassy have been prepared, I’ll have your things taken there,” he gestured to one of the men behind him. “I was hoping you’d join me at the palace tonight for dinner. Toph’s already there.”

“That would be perfect,” Katara smiled. Beside her, Sokka beamed.

They took Zuko’s carriage back to the Fire Nation palace. It was an absolutely breathtaking building and, even though she had visited before, Katara was always struck by the exotic imperial style. The buildings back home were so different. Their buildings were built to last snowstorms…here the architecture was mostly decorative. This was all lost on Sokka who was asking about the summit’s food menu.

She could see that the palace was bursting with visitors. They were ushered to Zuko’s private dining area and on the way walked past guests from every corner of the world. Etiquette demanded that every time they had to stop and be introduced and then the guest would fawn over Zuko. Zuko seemed to take it all in his stride but as soon as the fourth guest was out of earshot, he groaned.

“It’s hard to be the boss,” Sokka said, almost sympathetically.

They finally reached the dining room where a small feast had been laid out. Toph, who had been busy picking her nose, grinned when she sensed them come in. Zuko slid the door shut behind them to allow them some privacy.

“Katara! Sokka!” she yelled. Sokka grinned and reached down to ruffle her hair.

“Hey there, beautiful,” he greeted. He immediately picked up a spring roll so, for a second, Katara wasn’t sure if he was greeting Toph or the food. She knelt down next to the Earthbender and gave her a hug.

“When did you get here?” she asked as the others took their seats around the table. A servant came and poured them each a drink.

“Two days ago,” Toph shrugged. “I’ve been scouting out the fire bending academy and Iroh’s new tea shop.”

“Oh! Is Iroh going to be here tomorrow?” Katara asked Zuko quickly. She desperately missed the wise – if eccentric – old man.

Zuko laughed. “He’ll be here. I’m sure you’ll get a coveted invitation to his tea shop too. He says he still misses Ba Sing Se but business is booming here.”

They spent some time discussing Iroh and then moved on to other people of their mutual acquaintance. Katara asked Zuko if Mai was coming to the summit to which he shook his head. Apparently, Mai had called off their relationship and was back living with her parents. Zuko had sighed at this and turned to Katara.

“I actually have a request to make of you.”

“Oh?”

“There’s going to two balls over the next week, one to open the summit and another on the last night to close it. Iroh and my advisors have put a lot of effort into it. As Firelord and host I’m going to be expected to dance…at least once each time. Will you dance with me?”

“Me?” She choked on her drink and felt herself blush. “But I’ll bet there’s a million girls wanting to dance with you.”

“A lot of simpering, giggling fools,” Zuko countered. “It’s going to be stressful enough without having to face all that.”

“Well sure, if you want,” Katara smiled, somewhat cautiously. “Oh! That reminds me – I’ll definitely need to visit a seamstress tomorrow as soon as possible then. Do you know anyone? I meant to get some new things but that storm kept us…”

“That’s easy to arrange,” Zuko waved his hand. “I’ll send for someone to come up to your apartments tomorrow.”

Well, at least that was sorted. She wouldn’t have to embarrassed in her too-tight ancient clothes.

“I can also send for a hairstylist…” he continued slowly and eyed both her and Toph. “If…you girls …need one…” He trailed off hesitantly.

Katara looked over at Toph, who was glaring in Zuko’s direction. To be fair, on closer inspection, she did have something sticky in her fringe. Katara patted her own hair and it felt like a bird’s nest. “Oh. Yeah…maybe that’s a good idea.”

Toph had located the subject in question and promptly put it in her mouth. “Oh, it’s just pork.”

“So what else can we expect at this summit of yours?” Sokka asked, more to change the subject than anything. “Two boring balls…Feasts?”

“There’s going to be a feast every night,” Zuko assured him. “During the day there’s going to be peace talks, exhibitions from each nation, a play…”

“Oh! About us again?” Sokka asked. “What a great show that was. They really captured me.”

“…I’m not sure, Iroh has been taking care of the entertainment,” he replied.

Katara grimaced – please La, let it be a better play than last time. She remembered those terrible actors and the way hers had overacted with embarrassment. There had been newer, more accurate, plays written about Aang and his adventures since then. She’d watched one the last time she was here in the Fire Nation and had been impressed.

Speaking of…

“When is Aang arriving?” Toph asked suddenly.

“Well actually…”

Katara abruptly stood up. She suddenly felt as though her stomach might fall out of her mouth if she stayed any longer. Her insides twisted and fluttered uncomfortably. Everybody turned to look at her in surprise and she felt herself flush in embarrassment.

“I’m going to retire for the night. I’m not feeling well,” she added. “It’s been a long trip…”

Zuko stood up as well. “Are you going to be okay walking to the embassy? I can send for the physician if you feel unwell.”

“I…I just need some rest. I’ll be fine by tomorrow. Sokka, you stay and enjoy yourself. I’ll see you later. Sorry, excuse me everyone. Please.”

Gracelessly, she left the room. Her pulse was racing and she took a few deep breaths to try and calm herself.

_I just need some sleep._

Zuko had followed her and called out to an approaching guardsman. “Accompany the lady home, please. Make sure she gets to the water tribe embassy safe.”

“Thank you,” Katara gave Zuko a tight smile. “See you tomorrow.”

“Of course, Firelord,” the guard bowed respectfully. “Actually, sire, I was just on my way to you to announce that the Avatar has landed outside. He’s on his way…”

“Wonderful, thank you.”

There was a roaring in her ears. She numbly followed the guard around the corner and then…

…She heard him. She could hear him laughing. A deep, warm sound, that made her feel giddy.

Back around the corner, where she had _just_ come from, she heard footsteps. She heard him greet Zuko warmly, clapping his back, and the dining room door opening as they went inside…She could just make out the thrilled tones of her brother and Toph.

“My lady?” The guard was looking at her questioningly. “Are you well? Would you like the doctor?”

“I’m fine…I just need to get home.”

Katara almost ran all the way to the embassy.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your kind words :)

The next morning Katara felt more at ease. She had been foolish the previous night and hoped her friends really believed her story about feeling unwell. She _had_ truly been feeling nauseous. If they realized the real reason, they would probably pity her (and pity was something she really didn’t want or need). Toph wouldn’t have been fooled but hopefully wouldn’t torment her _just yet_. Katara woke up early and enjoyed a long luxurious bath, appreciating the hot soapy water. The Fire Nation had all sorts of beauty products and she emerged smelling faintly like jasmine. Their embassy was very comfortable and well stocked with everything she might need for the week. Out of habit she used waterbending to quickly dry her hair and donned a long elegant silk robe before looking for breakfast.

To her immense surprise, Sokka was already awake and dressed. He was eating and reading a letter at the same time. He’d saved her a bowl.

She sat down opposite him. He’d also made them tea. “Are you feeling okay?”

“Never better. Suki sent me a drawing from Amka. I think it’s a picture of her…if you hold it up the right way you can definitely make out a face and some feet…she’s definitely inherited my artistic ability…” her brother grinned. “How about you? Rested?”

Katara glanced at the picture laying by Sokka and smiled warmly. “Yes, thank you. I slept well.”

“Well that’s a relief. Zuko is sending that seamstress over this morning and a hair stylist…Do you really need a hair stylist? Suki wears her hair the same way and it looks fine.”

“That’s a relief…it will nice to be treated,” Katara added, pouring herself a cup of tea. It smelled like chamomile. “I haven’t been pampered in a long time. I’d like to face those other dignitaries without split ends. A couple of the old guys still think everyone from the water tribe is some kind of uncivilized savage. They couldn’t believe it when I wrote my book on healing.”

The siblings looked down at themselves in unison and nodded, satisfied that they looked clean and moderately well looked after. No savages here.

Sokka shrugged and, finishing his breakfast, looked at her properly. “So…’fess up. What happened last night? Were you really feeling ill?”

“Sokka! Yes. I was just tired.”

“And it wasn’t anything to do with a certain Avatar we both know?”

Katara ignored that. “Surely you should be asking me if I miss Kallik or not? He’s the guy you want me to marry, right?”

Sokka looked sheepish. “It was dad’s idea really. We just want you to be happy, and it’ll be nice for dad to have you stay at home for longer than a month at a time. I love Suki and Amka. I don’t know what I’d do without them…I…kind of wish you had the same.” That seemed to be too much of a tender moment for Sokka because he made a big show of coughing and avoiding her gaze.

Katara couldn’t help but smile. It was quite sweet…in a selfish and immature way. “I’ll be fine…Who knows? Maybe I’ll meet a handsome firebender at the summit.”

Sokka raised an eyebrow but wisely kept quiet. He had long ago gotten over his hatred towards firebenders but that didn’t mean he wanted one as a brother-in-law.

“So…how is Aang?” Katara asked quietly. She took a big mouthful of breakfast and tried to look nonchalant.

“Aang is Aang,” Sokka shrugged. “Well…actually, no, he’s changed a lot. He’s as tall as Zuko now. It’s weird. So used to him being little.”

Katara was unsatisfied with his rather short – and brief – summary.

“…He asked about you. Looked upset when we told him you’d already left.”

_He was upset? Did he want to see her? Oh, La._

Instead she said lightly, “Yes, well…I feel better now.”

The morning sped by. She met with Zuko’s seamstress and was measured properly, something she hadn’t done in years. Clothing in the south pole needed to be sturdy and resilient…it didn’t matter if it fit perfectly or not. A lot of her clothes had been sewn together by Gran Gran years ago. She tried on several outfits – one for a peace meeting, one for a feast, and so forth – and the seamstress swiftly altered them to fit her body. She asked Sokka his opinion on which dress to choose for the ball later that evening and he acted as though he was being tortured.

“Ugh. That one,” he pointed, without even looking.

“Helpful.”

The hair stylist took longer but the experience was far more enjoyable. She brushed out every strand of Katara’s long brown hair, rubbed it with some flowery oils, and then washed it thoroughly. When she massaged Katara’s scalp, Katara felt herself almost purr with pleasure. She then took the scissors and ruthlessly chopped away all of the split ends. In the end her hair felt thick and soft.

Zuko had also sent a beautician (perhaps right in thinking that Katara needed something to calm her nerves). Katara was massaged, pampered, and polished. _Thank you, Zuko_.

Sokka had watched, intrigued, by the door and at the end asked if he could have the same. He almost fell asleep as the beautician applied the cucumber gel to his face.

“Good old Zuko,” he murmured.

The ball wasn’t until the evening and so after their spa day, they had a few hours to kill. Luckily, they were in the Fire Nation capital and there was almost always something to do here. They walked leisurely into the city center where they spent an hour or so looking around at the market stalls. It was pleasantly hot in the capital (unsurprisingly) and she enjoyed the feeling of the sun on her skin. She noticed this was not the same for the Fire Nation noblewomen, who all hid behind delicate parasols, fans, and silk wraps.

“Let’s go to Iroh’s!” Sokka suggested and so they sped on over.

Iroh’s teashop was packed with guests – obviously a lot of people had travelled into the capital for the peace summit. Unfortunately Iroh was not there personally as he was at the palace, handling last minute arrangements. They were shown to a good table on the balcony (Sokka had conveniently let slip their names) and were soon sipping wonderful hot chai tea and nibbling sweet cakes. Katara was content to people watch – she was always interested in other people and where they came from. A small girl on the table next to theirs was staring at her toothily.

She smiled back.

When her parents noticed, they were apologetic. “So sorry. It’s just we overheard you are _the_ Katara. As in the Avatar’s Katara. Aimi here loves waterbending…”

“You do?” Katara blushed slightly at being referred to as Aang’s anything. That sure was old news. But then, the Avatar didn’t exactly have a monthly newsletter. She gently waved her hand and the little girl’s tea rose up gracefully into the air. Katara made it twirl around a little in a circle and then let it fall, neatly, back into the cup. The little girl clapped her hands happily and the parents beamed.

Sokka looked around suddenly and grinned.

“Aang!”

_Oh no. Not again!_

She turned in her seat and saw a whole wave of people suddenly stand up and head towards the entrance…where Aang had obviously just entered. She thought she saw a flash of blue arrow…

_No. No. Now? I can’t do this._

“Aang!” Sokka stood up and waved his hand, trying to get his friends attention through the small mob.

“I can’t do this…” Katara muttered. “Sokka, I can’t do this.”

He frowned, not looking at her. “What did you say?”

“I’ve got to get out of here. Sorry!”

She stood up and quickly rushed towards the balcony wall. It was only a small drop on the other side and she smoothly leapt over it. Nobody noticed her because they were all paying attention to Aang. She smoothed out her robes and quickly lost herself in the crowd…or so she thought. She was the only person walking away from the tea shop while everybody else was gathering around for a glimpse of Avatar Aang. “Shit.”

She glanced back only once and saw Sokka looking out to the crowd, obviously trying to find her. He looked stunned. Aang was standing beside him, saying something. He too looked out at the crowd.

“Shit.”

Did he see her? She thought – for half a second – that her gaze met his. But then he was looking away. She must have imagined it.

She walked back to the water embassy feeling completely ludicrous. She had just deliberately run away from Aang and…what was worse…this time he knew it.

* * *

“You’ve just made it a hundred times harder for yourself,” Toph insisted. “Once you see him again, you’ll be fine. You’ve just got to get it over and done with. Like the dentist.”

Katara had just recounted her disastrous afternoon to the petite Earthbender and to her chagrin, Toph had simply snorted. She did have a point though. The sooner she saw Aang and spoke to him the easier it would be. Tonight she would walk up and greet him, maybe even give him a mature handshake, and then they could be as friends again. Normal. She had seen him a few months ago and it hadn’t been this hard. True, it had been by surprise, which definitely took the edge off. That fleeting reunion had been okay – they’d even embraced – though she’d been left with tears rolling down her cheeks.

She sighed. Tonight was the night. No more running away.

Changing into her new dress momentarily took her mind off of Aang. She didn’t dress up very often so when she did it was quite exhilarating. Her hair, which had been properly dressed and styled, also looked rather pleasant. Well, she thought so.

Before the seamstress had left, she’d called Katara into her bedroom for a discreet talk away from her brother. She’d explained gently that Fire Nation ladies tended not to wear wraps as underclothes (she’d looked at Katara’s underwraps with distaste) and so had left Katara several pairs of silky underclothes to experiment with. Katara had looked at them warily at first, they were made out of flimsy lace and silk, but – la, did they feel _heavenly_ on. The delicate scrap of silk she was currently wearing beneath her dress felt especially nice against her skin. It just felt so luxurious.

Toph was wearing a pretty dress made out of light peach silk and the sleeves drooped down to the ground elegantly. The red sash around her waist was tight, making her look thin and even more like a fragile girl… _if only they knew_. Her long black hair was drawn up into an intricate knot at the back of her head and, surprisingly, she was wearing a thin layer of makeup that really suited her. Zuko had obviously sent the beautician to her too.

Toph joked. “You look nice.”

“So do you.” Katara smirked a she shrugged on her matching formal cloak. “Let’s go play nice.”

Sokka was wearing a new set of robes in black with artful silver thread around the neck and wrists. When she looked closely, she saw that the silver thread represented waves. With his hair tied back, he looked…well, really good. She said so and he grinned. “You don’t need to tell me.”

They all shared a carriage up to the palace and when they arrived, they were met by servants holding candles. Sokka offered both of his arms to the women who linked them appreciatively. Even Toph looked happy.

Iroh and Zukos’ advisors had done a marvelous job. Candles lit their way to the ballroom, which had been decorated beautifully with expensive long gold drapes. Elegant dark candlesticks were dotted around the edges, giving the room a romantic dreamlike quality. There were already quite a lot of people there milling around the marble floor, chatting happily as servants passed around golden wine goblets. Everything in the room was just so rich and expensive looking. She recognized a dozen or so people from past meetings and they exchanged polite bows. Katara took this all in, smiling, with wide eyes. It really was beautiful.

This had been a good idea.

Before they could enter, however, Zuko called their names.

He was wearing robes of rich black and red silk that shone in the candlelight. He was wearing his crown – the elegant gold feature sat at the top of his head, proclaiming for all who was Firelord.

“Looking good, Zuko,” Sokka beamed.

“Ah – so do you,” he replied, looking a bit flustered. Behind him Katara could make out three young women looking at him over their fans and giggling amongst themselves. She tried to suppress her own laugh. Zuko had fought against far more dangerous foes than three silly young women and yet he looked so rattled. “It’s time for me to officially open the summit. Katara, would you mind…?”

“Sure. Oh – I forgot my cape,” she mumbled. A servant, overhearing, came forward to take the over-cloak. Katara quickly slid it off and handed it over thankfully.

“Um…”

She looked back to her friends and was surprised to see that both Sokka and Zuko were staring at her. Sokka looked like he was trying to swallow something distasteful. “What?” she asked, immediately worried. She smoothed out her dress.

It _was_ a bit different from her usual style but then so were all the clothes the seamstress had showed her. The dress was made from dusky blue silk which complimented her dark skin nicely. Its shoulders were cut very low so that the entire tops of her shoulders and back were free. It was cut a little more modestly in the front, but you could still see the curves of her breasts in the candlelight if you cared to look closely. The dress pinched in at the waist and then flowed down to the floor gracefully. Her hair had been brushed back away from her face so that it fell in soft waves down to her waist like a waterfall. The seamstress had also brought along some jewelry to show her and so Katara was wearing an elegant silver circlet around her brow. The overall effect of her outfit was exotic and truly beautiful.

Katara, who was clever in so many different ways, was altogether oblivious to just how wonderful she looked. Which only added to the appeal.

“Shut up, Sokka,” Toph said and jabbed him with her elbow. “He’s just annoyed because you look so hot. I can tell because whenever a man is near you their pulses start racing.”

Katara let out a nervous laugh but was glad when an indignant Sokka led Toph through to the ballroom. She looked at Zuko.

“You do look lovely,” he admitted. “I’m just used to seeing you in your waterbending furs.”

“You look great too,” she replied. She gently linked her arm through his and he looked relieved. The girls behind him were now glaring openly at her.

Zuko led them through to the ballroom and again she gazed around them at the beauty. Many people gazed back. They walked through the crowd and came to a halt in the middle so Zuko could be heard clearly.

Zuko raised his hand for silence and addressed the room.

“Welcome everyone! Thank you all for coming to this peace summit, celebrating seven years of harmonious peace. Some of you have travelled very far and I appreciate it. This week is for you – all the people who have worked hard to bring our nations together.”

Wow, this sounded really good. Katara looked up at Zuko and admired how self-assured he sounded.

“The meetings start tomorrow so tonight is just for you to enjoy yourselves…please drink, eat, dance…Make new friends and be reacquainted with old ones. To our great friends from the Earth Nation, the Water Tribes, to the last Airbender…The Fire Nation humbly welcomes you all.”

There was a large cheer at that as several people held up their drinks in a toast.

Zuko looked over to where an orchestra was waiting and nodded. They started playing a slow, graceful number.

“Ready?”

Katara nodded and let Zuko gently lead her in a dance.

_Did he just say airbender? So Aang was already here._

Katara took several deep breaths and tried to focus on what she was doing. She was holding Zuko’s hand…yes, fine…and she was supposed to be dancing. She could do that. Zuko had asked her for this favour and she didn’t want to let him down in front of his guests. She felt self-conscious at first – she knew that the majority of eyes were on them – but eventually the music took hold and she was able to relax. Luckily, as a waterbender, she was naturally good at dancing and making even the slightest of steps look elegant. She grinned up at Zuko.

“This is not so bad.”

He laughed quietly. “With you, no. Just wait and see what happens when you let me go.”

The music really was pretty. She wasn’t educated enough in Fire Nation culture to know what song it was or if it was played well but she liked it. Eventually other pairs moved onto the dance floor and she felt less awkward. She looked around to see who she could recognize. She spotted Iroh dancing with a very…handsome…looking woman a few feet away and waved. He smiled back and clapped Zuko proudly on the shoulder.

“Thank you for doing this.”

“You’re welcome. Thank you for sending that wonderful beautician this morning. She was an angel.”

_Oh._

_Was that…?_

She thought she’d caught sight of a pair of grey eyes watching her. She almost lost her step.

“Aang’s here, isn’t he?”

Zuko nodded. He tried to look encouraging. “You can do this, you know. It’s _Aang_. No matter what happened between the two of you…you were great friends. It would be a shame to lose that.”

She agreed. The music drew to a close and they clapped politely. Zuko bowed to her, very formally, and she nodded in thanks. Grinning, she stepped back and watched as two girls raced to take her spot. Zuko would probably spend the entire evening surrounded by woman trying to nab the highly sought out position of Firelady.

A passing servant offered her a wine goblet and she accepted thankfully. She took a sip – spiced red wine. Back home she was lucky to find a keg of beer, let alone something so delicious as this. She was just thinking about looking for her brother and Toph when she suddenly felt eyes on her again.

_It was him. It had to be._

She could always run away again? No. Definitely not. _You are a grown woman and you will face this…_ She thought about all those years ago when she found Aang in the iceberg. _Will you go penguin sledding with me?_ He had been her truest of friends. He taught her to believe, to hope, to love. She owed that little boy this reunion. Besides it was Aang. Silly Aang. Goofy Aang. He had a blue arrow on his head, for La’s sake!

“Katara?”

His voice was deep and warm. It was a voice that could both shout over a battlefield or whisper sweet promises in your ear. Her eyes fluttered for a moment – and she slowly looked over her shoulder at him.

He was not the young boy she’d found in the iceberg. She didn’t know exactly what she’d been expecting. She knew that he was older – it had been five years since they’d been together properly for more than ten minutes. During those short-lived moments, she’d never had a chance to really _look_ at him. It had always been too painful to look at him. She’d either averted her eyes or looked at something else. She _liked_ looking at him now, though.

He was twenty now and a man. His once childish face had changed, it was now graceful and handsome. His cloudy eyes were bright and intelligent, his lips (so used to smiling and laughing) were full, his jaw was strong and determined. He’d even grown a light beard. He towered over her, easily as tall as Zuko. Her gaze travelled down and she took in the mysterious traditional air bending robes of orange and yellow that hid his body but she could tell that he was strong and lithe. His hands…she could see his hands…they were exactly as she’d pictured them. Graceful. Long, elegant fingers.

As she stared at him, she was oblivious to the fact that he, too, was gazing at her with wonder.

Neither spoke.

She managed, bravely, to finally meet his eyes.

What she saw there was total unrestrained longing. He was gazing at her like she was the only other person in the world. Longing, need, want. All that mattered was him and her.

Neither really knew what to say.

Finally, in a quiet voice that was not quite her own, she spoke:

“Fuck.”

* * *

The corners of his mouth twitched and Aang smiled, distracted for a moment by Katara’s eloquent exclamation. “Well…yeah. Fuck.”

Katara turned so that she was facing him head on. She could easily forget that they were in a crowded ballroom. Aang was the only thing that she could think about, the only person she could see right now. “…Isn’t swearing taboo for a monk?” she asked uncertainly. A passing servant came by and she handed them her still-full goblet.

“Probably, but as the last airbender I can let a lot of things slide.”

She laughed, perhaps a bit anxiously, but it was still a laugh.

So now she just needed shake his hand like a mature fellow dignitary. The idea of touching those hands, however, no longer seemed like a safe option. She realized that she was _incredibly_ attracted to him.

“It’s amazing to see you again.” He took a step towards her eagerly. “I’ve been waiting to see you.”

She flushed suddenly. She felt like she’d been doing that a lot this evening. “Yes…sorry about running away like that. Twice.”

She’d brawled with pirates, the fire nation, agents of the Dai Li…. countless of enemies, more than she could ever name…but Aang had made her run away.

He regarded her wordlessly for a second. He cleared his throat. “It _is_ a bit strange; I know. But it’s just me, Katara. You don’t have anything to be nervous about.”

She really liked the way he said her name.

“It’s not that I’m nervous…” she admitted. “It’s just hard seeing you. It hurts.”

Aang suddenly looked so hurt, so sad, that she wished she hadn’t said anything. “I would never do anything to distress you. If you want me to leave you alone then just say.”

But, la, she couldn’t do that. He was so close to her and she could still see her Aang in his grown-up version’s eyes. Tentatively, she reached out to him and then without a moment’s hesitation, he had her clasped tight in his arms. She let her head rest gently against his shoulder as her arms circled his waist. This felt so right. So natural. Katara allowed herself to enjoy this moment. She liked the feeling of his arms around her, of feeling his strong steady heartbeat in his chest, of feeling him gently rest his chin on the top her head.

This was why she found it hard to be around him.

Now she would have to let go and be his friend only.

“You aren’t wearing your mothers’ necklace,” he said quietly into her hair. “Is it lost?”

“No.” She smiled, remembering when she’d lost it all those years ago and Aang had brought it back. She shouldn’t have been surprised at him noticing. “I stopped wearing it last year. It’s too precious to keep carrying around…and everybody always assumes I’m engaged…so it’s at home safe with dad.”

“I see. So you’re _not_ engaged?”

She moved back a little from the hug so she could peer up into his eyes. “No.”

“Whenever I stay in a big city, I always listen out for news. About you. I always want to know about what you’re up to. I heard about the water bending academy, the records on healing, all the remarkable work you’ve been doing for the south pole. There are always rumours…” At this, he pulled a face. “Rumours that you’re betrothed or married. I’ve even heard that you and Zuko are secretly married and this was arranged so you could announce it.”

She laughed again. “No. My love life is pretty non-existent. My father and Sokka have been trying to set me up with somebody back home, and I know they mean well, but…”

“But…?”

_He’s not you?_

She bit her lip. “I don’t want him.”

_I want you._

Aang gently reached up to stroke her hair. “Katara. I want to talk to you about something…”

“Yes?”

At that moment, of course, she spotted Sokka and Toph heading towards them. She remembered all those times, right at the beginning of her childish relationship, when Sokka would intervene if he saw her hugging or kissing Aang. She used to resent it – especially when she knew he was doing even more daring acts with Suki. Maybe she was being a little selfish, but she didn’t want them to come over and drag her back down to reality. She didn’t want this time with Aang to be disturbed. “Maybe we should dance,” Katara suggested, before he could go on.

Aang seemed surprised but then followed her gaze and saw what – and who – she was trying to avoid.

“Absolutely.”

Aang took her hand and led her back onto the dance floor. The crowd around them began to whisper and watched with interest as the mighty Avatar and Katara of the Water Tribe prepared to dance. Already guests were beginning to gossip behind fans about what this might mean. Nearly everybody knew about their prior feelings for one another…there’d even been an Ember Island play dedicated to them called ‘The Avatar’s Love’. Katara might have been nervous about all of this but really…Aang was so close to her that all she could think about was him. Any trace of uneasiness left her body and instead she felt warm and calm. Aang had always had that effect on her.

They smiled shyly to each other when he threaded his arm around her waist. His hand was on her lower back and the skin beneath his touch prickled and burned. The music was slow and steady and they began to move similarly. It was a rather new dance called the “waltz” and originated in the Earth Kingdom, but it required the partners to stand very close to each other. When they began dancing, they were careful to keep a respectable gap between their bodies…

Aang was a fantastic dancer. Being an airbender meant that he was very graceful on his feet. She’d seen him dance so many times before…it was something that he loved. She recalled the first time they’d danced in the Fire Nation…at that party Aang had insisted on throwing for his pretend classmates. Dancing with Aang had always been fun but that was something else…something exciting.

A couple near them were dancing very closely and the woman was resting her head lightly against her partners chest.

 _How lovely it would be to do that_ , she thought. He was wearing his formal airbending medallion made of wood which she knew he’d carved himself before Zuko’s coronation. _He made me a necklace once…_

She thought about what he’d said moments before, about how he always listened out for news of her. That meant he may still care for her. She wondered what he’d felt when he’d heard she was (falsely) engaged. Had he been upset? Sad? She thought about herself…how she’d listened out for any news about him. If she’d heard news about him getting engaged, she would have been heartbroken. So they’d both been apart…sometimes at opposite sides of the world…waiting for updates about the other.

He wanted to speak to her about something. The possibilities made her feel giddy.

At some point, perhaps subconsciously, they’d closed the gap between them and Katara was held tight against him. She could feel his body pressed up against hers. Scenarios quickly entered her head of them doing likewise…alone…and with less clothing on. La, she _wanted_ him. She wanted to wrap her legs around his waist and feel him against her core.

_Woah._

Her heart was beating so wildly in her chest that he could probably feel it. She dragged her gaze up to meet his and saw that he was already looking down at her. Or, more accurately, he was looking at the curves of her breasts that were pressed against him. He noticed and leant down, murmuring in her ear…

“I _really_ like that dress.” His quiet voice made her shiver.

_They were definitely no longer children…_

She wanted to get out of here. Aang must’ve been thinking along the same lines because as soon as the music paused, he led her away from the ballroom. Away from the many faces still watching them and speculating. It was pitch black outside but Aang confidently led them through a complicated twist of hallways and doors. He’d obviously stayed here before. Soon enough, they stepped out of the palace and into one of Zuko’s private gardens. Aang waved his hand and several lanterns burst into flame. She could now see the garden was decorated with a row of exotic trees bearing lemons and oranges. The smell of citrus hung in the air. There was also a water feature made from polished stones that simmered away in the background.

“We’re alone,” he said quietly. He’d obviously used his powers to scan for any servants or lost lovers.

He looked at her. In the dim light, she could see him staring at her face, her body. She shivered.

At twenty-two, Katara’s body was perfection; a flawless hourglass figure which curved in and out in all the right places. This was certainly not lost on Aang.

He cleared his throat. “I want to tell you something important. During the peace meeting tomorrow, I intend to announce that I’m moving back to the Southern Air Temple for good. To rebuild. It’s been seven years since Ozai and I’ve done as much as I can out there… I’ve spoken to Zuko and he’s going to support me.”

Katara was speechless.

“There’re still enemies…still dissent…but I’m confident that each of the nations are strong enough now to take the lead again…I’ve given the world _seven years_ …I’m tired. I’m tired of fighting.”

Aang seemed to be winding up to something. He held out his hands and after a minuscule pause, she took them.

“I want you, Katara. I can’t wait anymore.”

_Does he really mean that? Will he really stop?_

“I…I want you too. I only want you.”

And then he was kissing her and she tasted joy. She responded warmly – gently. Her heart felt as though it may burst. This was different from the naïve and innocent kisses they had previously shared…This kiss sent a wave of pleasure and heat throughout her body.

“Aang…?” she murmured. “If we do this…I need you to swear me something.”

He touched her warm full lips, “Anything.”

“If we do this…promise me you won’t leave again. I couldn’t bare it before, and I won’t now. I can’t go days and days without you. Wondering if you’re safe…if you’re dead.”

“I’m yours,” he promised her instantly. “I will be at your side for as long as you want me.”

“What if the world drags you away again? What if they won’t let you be?”

“I will not leave your side,” he replied firmly. “You are all I want. All I can ever remember wanting. I understood why you left me before…Katara, that almost _broke_ me. I spent those years restoring peace…making the world a better place for the future…but it means nothing without you. There is no future for me without you.”

Katara let out a sob. Her could feel hot tears welling up in her eyes. “Oh Aang. I missed you so much…”

She gave him a blazing kiss, her entire body pressing against his with need.

That was exactly what she needed to hear.

He kissed her all over, on every inch of skin that was available; on her soft face, her arched neck, the curve of her chest. He groaned and backed her up gently up against one of the trees. He began kissing her collar, trailing up to a particularly sensitive spot on her shoulder. She moaned; a sound so unfamiliar to her that had it been any other time, she might’ve been embarrassed. Aang appeared to find this an immense turn on because his kisses became even more heated.

His hands so far had stayed at her waist, but he then began slowly tracing the curves and lines of her body. He traced along the top of her breasts and then sank down to kiss them devotedly.

“You are so beautiful,” he whispered. “The most beautiful woman in the world.”

His hand clutched at her thigh, lifting one of her long shapely legs around his waist so that he could push himself even closer…She could feel his need, his want, next to her own.

“ _You’re my forever girl_.”

They were both panting.

They seemed to realize at the same time that while they were in one of Zuko’s private gardens – they were still in a place that anyone could walk in on them. At any time.

“Tomorrow,” he said quietly. “Will you be there at the meeting tomorrow?”

“I’ll be there.”

She sounded so breathless.

Aang took a deep breath and lightly set her down on the ground. He gently, tenderly, rested his forehead against her own for a moment. Both of them had their eyes closed. Katara was worried that this might be a dream and didn’t want to wake up just yet. Her hands trembled as she smoothed down the skirt of her dress.

“Will you come with me to the Southern Temple?”

“Yes.”

She didn’t even need to think twice about it. She could almost _hear_ his smile.

“Just like that,” he muttered. “And I get everything I’ve ever wanted.”

“ _Finally_.”

He laughed warmly and she joined him. They kissed once more – softly, tenderly – their passion for now pushed aside. Somehow they made their way back into the ballroom, their hands clasped.


	3. Chapter 3

Late the next morning, when Katara finally woke up, she replayed the night over and over in her head. It was crazy how one evening – one moment, in fact – had changed her life. Aang was the reason for her happiness, as he always had been. She thought about the way they’d danced, how they’d kissed. She could still picture the way his eyes had softened as he looked at her.

_He still wanted her._

_Wait…She was a respected master water bender who was well known in the world for being a pillar of strength and wisdom…She would not swoon over Aang._

She grinned foolishly and felt like hugging her pillow like a child. It was ridiculous how happy she felt.

For five years she thought she had been waiting for someone to come along and dazzle her…but the truth was, that she had never gotten over Aang. That’s why she hadn’t been able to fall for anyone else. It seemed so obvious now.

_And he’d invited her to the southern air temple. To rebuild._

Katara hummed to herself as she slipped from her bed and into the bathroom. She ran the bath and sprinkled in some random oil before sinking into the hot water. She thought about the way Aang had kissed her, the way he’d touched her body. It had been over her dress, yes, but his fingers had created fire. Figuratively. She imagined what it might feel like without the dress and robes in the way. Perhaps she would find out. Katara had been longing to find out what all the commotion was about when it came to sex, she was twenty-two, after all. At home, in the comfort of her locked bedroom, she had experimented and touched herself like she’d heard but her own gentle caresses hadn’t inspired anything near as exciting.

She went through her morning routine as though she was in a dream, pausing occasionally to smile and sigh. She couldn’t wait to see him again. The meeting today wasn’t until the afternoon to give the guests time to relax (and in some cases recuperate) after the previous evening’s festivities, so Katara was in no real hurry to get dressed. She decided to let her hair dry naturally and slipped on the elegant silk robe that an embassy servant had laid out. It was dark red with thick embroidery and fell to the floor in the typical Fire Nation style. Impractical but beautiful. She picked up a comb and began teasing it through the ends of her hair as she stepped out into the kitchen.

To see Aang and Sokka sitting at the dining table.

She didn’t even try to hide her smile. Aang immediately stood up, he too was wearing a ludicrously happy expression. His robes this morning were light and casual but still dyed with the airbending colours of orange and white. In the morning light he looked just as handsome and striking. Behind him, resting against the front door was his glider. “Good morning.”

Sokka, who was obviously nursing a horrific hangover, just shook his head and picked up his breakfast bowl before padding through to his bedroom. The door slid shut behind him resolutely.

“I’ve already spoken to him and explained,” Aang said. “I thought it was the right thing to do.”

“How did he take it?”

“Just told me not hurt you again. He’s not feeling too well right now…mostly self-inflicted.” Due to his beliefs on self-indulgence, he didn’t partake in heavily drinking. Occasionally at a celebration he would give a toast and drink but that was about the limit. These beliefs benefited him this morning; he was bright eyed and alert.

Katara raised an eyebrow at her brother’s love for Fire Nation wine. She was similar to Aang in that respect. She took a seat beside him while he poured her some tea. He looked up at her and there was a trace of guilt in his eyes.

“I never wanted to hurt you. You believe that, right? I wanted to be stay you but there was always some fight or some diplomatic mess I needed to clear up. It was always a constant struggle to do my duty to the world but also follow my heart,” he sighed. “The years have been rough.”

She knew that Aang disliked violence as a principle, so being the Avatar had been a somewhat tasteless twist of fate.

“I know. The world needed you,” she reasoned. She’d told herself the same thing over and over. “It was never going to be easy being with the Avatar. I…we…just underestimated how difficult it was going to be….and at the end of the day, I couldn’t ask you to stop being the Avatar. It’s who you were. Your destiny. So…I had to give _you_ up. It was the hardest thing I’d had to do…” The whole memory of making that decision made her unhappy and her voice shook.

Gently, he placed his hand over hers. “I understood. It broke my heart, but I understood why you did it. I couldn’t bare to see you unhappy or in pain because of me. I’ll make it up to you. Everything. For the rest of my life.”

She shook her head and attempted a smile. “There’s nothing to make up. Plus we were…what fifteen? Thirteen? We were children. We didn’t know what we were promising.”

“You say that…” Aang suddenly grinned. “But I knew I wanted you. As soon as I first laid eyes on you. I’ve lived a hundred lifetimes...I knew what I felt for you was real. The monks taught us young that earthly attachments would prevent us from reaching true enlightenment. Attachment could lead to jealousy and pride. We were encouraged to love – to love all life – but not grow attached. That didn’t quite work with you. I even listened in at that seer’s house…remember the one? I was so anxious about what she would tell you…and then she told you you would end up with a powerful bender and I… _think_ …I punched the air? I was so relieved,” he laughed, remembering.

“Well…you have me now,” Katara laughed too. She’d never known about that. “And I’m _not_ going anywhere. We’ll go to the Southern Air Temple and…well, start anew.”

Start their shared life together.

She pictured them together. Would he ask her to marry him? Would they have children? Would they be airbenders or waterbenders? She blushed – perhaps she was getting a little carried away so soon. She knew from Suki and other female friends that some men might find all of that a bit overwhelming at first. Katara was sure that she wanted all of that with Aang. It just felt right.

Clearly Aang was thinking along the same lines. He squeezed her hand gently. “I want to do everything with you. Share my life with you. I want to marry you, I want babies with you, I want us to grow old together.”

Katara grinned. “You do?”

“Of course. I want us to belong to one another.”

It was surprising to hear Aang speak somewhat selfishly but then she remembered all that time ago on Ember Island during that silly play. “The Avatar’s Girl” they’d called her and he’d – childishly – nodded in agreement. At the time it had been confusing and scary…but she certainly didn’t mind now. Perhaps, because of the way he’d been brought up, Aang actually craved something that was his only? Perhaps he wanted a family of his own?

She kissed him sweetly, gently. He returned it with enthusiasm.

After a few seconds – maybe minutes? Hours? – Sokka reappeared at his door and they broke away. He looked between the two of them and Katara hoped he wouldn’t give them the whole overprotective big brother speech. Instead she could see the corners of his mouth were twitching into a smile and he shrugged – saying simply “whatever makes you two kids happy.” He said he was going to find Toph and Zuko before promptly leaving. Probably wanting to avoid seeing any more. Katara smiled, breathing out in relief, and she heard Aang do the same.

She plucked at the thin robe she was wearing. Her hair was still wet too. “I should get dressed…”

Aang looked as though he disagreed. “I thought I liked that dress you wore last night but this is even better. It’s nice and _thin_.” His hand was on her arm and she could feel the warmth of it through the fabric.

“Well I can’t walk around in it all day…”

Katara rose and then, on second thoughts, took hold of his hand and led him through to her bedroom.

Her clothes for the day were already hung up and ready to put on. The simple robes of light green were pretty and modest, perfect for a day of official meetings. They were slung over the top of an ornamental screen but instead of stepping behind it to get dressed, she hesitated. _Aang was in her bedroom_. She remembered the way it felt when he’d kissed and caressed the tops of her breasts and all at once the longing she’d felt last night came rushing back.

Aang was looking at her clothes too, or rather, the items she would be wearing beneath her clothes.

The seamstress had left her an assortment of underclothes to experiment with seeing as Katara was used to wearing simple wraps. Last night she’d worn a lace shift, but today she’d thought to try two of the white satin numbers. They looked a bit like her wraps but they were lighter, more sophisticated, and well…pretty.

“Want some help…?” he offered, somewhat hopefully.

Katara laughed. “What would a monk know about helping a woman get dressed? Have you had much experience?” She was joking, but as she said it, she wondered briefly just how much Aang knew about the fairer sex. He’d seemed to know a lot last night – none of his actions had felt like the clumsy attempts from Kallik or other guys she’d known. Aang had seemed so sure and confident. _What if he’d…No,_ she thought, she didn’t think he’d been intimate with another woman… _Aang had said that he’d always loved her and she couldn’t imagine Aang having sex without love. That just wasn’t him. How was he so confident then?_

Aang lightly brushed her wet hair back away from her face. He was smiling at her response, but she could see a flash of want there also. Gently, ever so gently, he leant down and kissed her.

“No…” he admitted. “But I’m good at mastering things pretty quickly.”

She kissed him back and slid her arms around his shoulders.

He began to touch her but keeping his hands above the thin silk robe she wore. Katara’s body felt warm and inviting. He reached down and gripped her round toned ass. He groaned deeply and the sound sent waves of excitement through her. She liked having this effect on him.

 _The Avatar wants me_ , she thought. _He’s completely mine._

Katara began to explore the width of his shoulders and the tops of his strong arms. She wondered what he looked like beneath his robes. She’d seen men naked before, she was an accomplished healer and war hero, but had never had the chance to explore intimately. She’d seen Aang without a top on plenty of times before…when they trained…when they swam…but this Aang was different…older. She moved her hands to the belt of his robes but then hesitated.

Aang himself untied his belt and shrugged off his top robe. He was lean and strong; obviously the result from years of heavy fighting and training mixed with his cultural belief for temperance. The skin on his chest was smooth. Katara brushed her fingers across his chest lightly, feeling the now familiar twinges of want, and it tensed beneath her. She noticed that he had a scarce trail of dark hair that started below his stomach and disappeared beneath his waistband. She saw the familiar blue arrows that had been tattooed onto his forearms and followed them with her hands around his back. _There it was…_ The scar from Azula’s fire was still there on his back, exactly as she remembered it.

Aang was watching her but when she gently touched his scar, he looked down.

He was still upset about it.

Softly, she kissed his chest and then grinned roguishly. “Did I ever tell you how sexy those tattoos are?”

He grinned back. “You think so?”

“Absolutely.”

He kissed her more heatedly and gathered her into his arms.

He began kissing her neck and then moved to find that sweet spot on her shoulder. Katara slowly began shrugging her arms out of the robe so that it slipped down to gather at her waist. She was now completely bare to him from the waist up.

Aang looked at her like she was some divine spirit and she loved him for it.

“Your body is amazing,” he swore. “Every inch. Every curve, every freckle. I’ve thought about doing this so many times…of finally having you in my arms…and showing you how much I want you. I’ve been everywhere in the world and always wanted you there next to me.”

“You have?”

He nodded. “No fight is worth winning unless I have you.”

“Have you thought about this?” She gently took his hand and placed it on her breast. Katara had never been touched there properly before but something about Aang made her feel comfortable…free…

Aang groaned and began kissing her chest, kissing every inch of skin he could reach. He dropped down to his knees before her and she put her hands on his hand, holding him to her. She could feel that her nipples were erect, and he seemed to take great pleasure in kissing and teasing them.

They were both breathing heavily. Katara felt something inside her coil and twist. She ached for more, for anything more.

Aang took a deep breath and tenderly planted a kiss on flat stomach. He glanced up at her, his grey eyes were hazy with longing. Slowly, deliberately, he inched his hand beneath her robe and stroked her smooth thigh. He gaze turned questioning. Katara knew that if she asked him to stop then he would do so immediately.

She didn’t.

Aang’s hand travelled up her thigh and his fingers found her core. He gently stroked between her legs, sensing from her quiet gasps what she liked. She tried to control her breathing but the feel of Aang’s precise and light movements made her hips almost buckle. Her pulse was racing. One of his long elegant fingers began working circles around her.

She felt totally helpless above him. Her hands were still holding the back of his head and as his fingers explored, she tightened their hold until she was gripping him. She felt one of his fingers gently slid up into her and she moaned.

The sight of the Avatar on his knees before her, doing these wonderful things, was incredibly erotic to her.

Aang suddenly pulled away and she was about to protest when he picked her up – one hand supporting her back, one hand below her knees – and carried her to her bed. He seemed too focused on her to remember about his ability to airbend.

There on the bed, he touched and caressed her. She kissed him passionately, breaking away only to breathe and gasp from the pleasure he inspired. It was almost too wonderful.

She clutched at his body, needing him closer and closer. She felt his hardness against her thigh and wanted nothing more than for him to finally drive it into her.

Before he could, Aang’s fingers brought upon her release and she cried out against his shoulder. Aang was pressing a dozen kisses to her hair and neck.

When she finally caught her breath, she opened her eyes to see him grinning down at her.

“We should do that again,” she said, somewhat dazed.

Aang laughed softly and kissed her lips.

“I want to do _everything_ to you. And I will,” he said. “But first we have a meeting to get to. I have to announce to all the heads of state that I’m settling down. With you.”

“Well then, let’s not be late.”

Katara quickly got dressed and, true to his earlier words, Aang helped her to tie her outer robes.

* * *

The walk from the embassy to the Fire Nation palace shouldn’t have taken more than twenty minutes but walking with Aang meant that it took slightly longer. As soon as he emerged from the front door, now properly dressed again, people passing by noticed and _swarmed_. Katara was unused to this and felt overwhelmed but Aang seemed to take it all in his stride. He was, after all, very used to this sort of attention when he visited the capitals. A regular city dweller, say someone selling cabbages, would probably only glimpse an Avatar maybe once in their lifetimes. More and more people crowded around them, asking questions.

Two children elbowed to the front, desperate to talk to him. One of them accidently knocked over a little girl.

Aang saw this and he used his airbending to scoop her up. Once her feet were safely back on the ground, he smiled at her and she grinned back. The crowd applauded and started talking about how _kind and considerate_ the Avatar was.

Katara stood a few feet back and watched, torn between being amused and exasperated. This would take some getting used to. _Not at the Air Temple, it wouldn’t be. They’d be alone there, she reasoned._ True.

The little girl wanted to give Aang her doll and he rejected it gently. “Where I’m going is no place for dolls. You keep it safe with you. Deal?”

“Deal,” she nodded.

Aang looked back and saw Katara looking dazed. He held out his glider and slammed it down on the ground firmly, effectively opening it up ready to fly. He held out his hand for her and she took it. “This is an easier way to travel…” he said quietly. “Hold onto my waist with this hand and with the other hold onto the frame. Like this. Remember?”

She didn’t have time to confirm if she remembered or not because the next minute, Aang had used his airbending to shoot them up into the air. The crowd below them gasped and cheered.

Katara had flown with Aang before but it was still alarming for a minute or two. They were taller now and heavier than when they were children, but the glider too was bigger. Aang must have upgraded. Katara tried to steady herself and eventually felt her fear trickle away. Aang was, of course, very good at gliding and it didn’t once shudder or shake. Katara started to grin.

“Do you always use this to lose crowds?” She called over the wind.

“Somedays I don’t mind them,” he replied honestly, considering. Aang was just as much as comfortable gliding than he was walking – maybe even more so. “But I’d rather be alone with you today. Are you okay? You can hold onto me tighter.”

She was fine but she still took advantage of the invitation to hold him tighter.

“That was sweet back there. When you helped the little girl,” she commented. “Do you like children?”

“Of course I do,” He winked at her. “Is that a proposal?”

She might’ve kicked him if she could. Instead she just laughed.

They landed gracefully outside of the palace. It had only taken a few minutes to fly over here. Aang slammed the glider shut as a servant came hurrying over to them.

“Welcome Avatar Aang! And Master Katara too. The delegates are waiting inside. We’re just waiting still for a couple of late arrivals…”

Katara and Aang walked on through to the hall with their hands clasped firmly. Katara loved holding his hand and walking proudly by his side. She liked proclaiming to the world that she was now his and vice versa. She knew that they were both beaming. They greeted every delegate they saw, secretly amused as their eyes travelled down their arms, and then watched as they struggled to conceal their look of surprise. Zuko, Sokka and Toph were waiting together with Iroh and some of Zuko’s advisors. Each one of them was smiling ear to ear.

“It’s about time,” Zuko grinned and Toph elbowed Aang.

“You finally got Sweetness!”

Sokka was the last to greet them. He looked at Aang for a moment and then abruptly embraced him.

“Oh, come here, brother!” Sokka beamed. “I always knew you crazy kids would end up together.”

“Thanks Sokka,” Aang laughed and clapped him on the back.

Zuko’s smile turned a little tense and he spoke lowly, out of ear shot from his advisors. “Is this going to change anything concerning your announcement today?”

“No,” Katara answered for them both. “In fact, I’m going to go with him.”

Aang was beaming and he squeezed her hand. She smiled back.

“Dad’ll be happy. You’ll only be a few hours away by Appa,” Sokka pointed out. “You’ll be close to Suki and me too on Kyoshi Island.”

Promptly the servants began ushering the delegates inside. The room they were steered into was very large but the drapes had been taken down so it was bright and airy. In the middle of the room was an elaborate map of the world with coloured pins showing the position of each capital city, town, and village. The seating was organized around the map; four sides meant four spaces for the delegates to arrange themselves. Zuko, Iroh, and his advisors promptly took their places beneath the Fire Nation banner.

Katara gave Aang a tight smile as her brother and other Water Tribe delegates settled below their own blue banner. She was about to follow them when she thought about how Aang’s side of the map was going to be pretty lonely. She suddenly didn’t want to let go.

A part of her – the stubborn part that couldn’t help but fight for others – decided that she wasn’t going to leave him.

So it was for this reason that Katara settled herself beside Aang’s raised seat on the side of the Airbenders. There were murmurs at this blatant defiance of the rules but she sat firm. Her example prompted others; Toph chose to sit on his other side and promptly started exploring her teeth with a toothpick. Sokka sat beside her. Zuko, who had been given the seat of honour on his side, rose and settled down beside Katara. Katara didn’t look at Aang during this but felt him drop gracefully into his seat without a word. She thought she saw a tear rolling down his cheek before he brushed it away.

There were about fifty people in that room, the rest of them all sat in their designated areas.

Zuko was the one to begin the meeting. He welcomed them all and, as he had the previous night, spoke well and clear. He spoke about lasting friendships that went beyond nations and how only by working together would their children know a safe, peaceful world. He thanked them all for their hard work in helping to achieve this. He pointed out every struggle each nation had conquered...He even spoke about some of the current struggles they were facing.

Finally, he yielded the floor to Aang. Katara looked at him and saw that he’d arranged his expression into one of total concentration. He was all Avatar at this minute.

“For the last seven years I’ve been tasked with cleaning up Ozai’s messes. There have been rebellions, revolts, inside fighting from all the nations. The governments back then were weak and often corrupt. Those evil men are gone now,” he added quietly. “The governments that sit in front of me now are strong, capable, and united in their fight for peace. I believe the need for the Avatar is finally over…”

Several delegates were surprised by this and began to speak. Aang held up a hand to silence them.

“…I have decided, then, that I will be returning to my home. My people are gone…the Airbenders are no more…but I wish to rebuild the Southern Air Temple and help restore it to its past greatness. The Air Acolytes have been working diligently over the past year to turn the ruins into a shadow of its former magnitude. In time, however, I will open the doors to you all so it can take its rightful place as one of the great cities in this world. That is my hope.”

“The Fire Nation will support the Avatar,” Zuko proclaimed loudly. “The fate of the Airbenders is our biggest shame. We owe him more than we can ever repay. If he wants to retreat from public life, then I believe he was earned that right a hundred times over.”

“Here here!” Iroh agreed and clapped his hands.

King Kuei of the Earth Kingdom looked worried. “But without the Avatar, what is to stop us from in-fighting? The Avatar has always been a mediator, one who finds balance. Without him…what is to stop one nation from bullying the others?”

Master Pakka of the White Lotus Order considered this. “The Avatar has a sacred duty to the world…but I believe that the world can do without him for a couple of years. Our enemies are as one. Together, uniting our strength, we can find peace.”

Aang nodded. “King Kuei, I am the Avatar and I realise that is not something I can simply turn away from. I will be at the Southern Temple and I can always be reached by messenger hawk or any other envoy … Of course, if there is another Ozai, or another great tragedy, I will return… but I do truly believe that won’t be necessary for a long time. I am pleased to leave the world in your hands for the time being…”

He trailed off and glanced over at Katara, who nodded in agreement.

“And…I will not be going alone…” Aang smiled. He gathered Katara’s hand again and pressed it to his lips gently. “…Master Katara of the Southern Water Tribe has agreed to come with me. She will be my…well, everything.”

Katara felt all eyes shift to her but she kept her steady gaze on Aang.

Iroh laughed loudly, the sound echoing throughout the hall. “If the Avatar wants a quiet life with the woman he chooses, then who are we to disagree?”

* * *

News of the Avatar’s announcement quickly spread throughout the city and while the residents were unhappy to hear of his departure, they were ecstatic that Katara was going to accompany him. A lot of people could remember hearing stories about the young Avatar fighting in the war and they would often include Katara so for them it was the ideal fairytale ending. The girl who had rescued the Avatar from the iceberg was his girlfriend once again. Old crones and girls alike would sigh about the sweetness of it all.

There were some people who weren’t happy. There were grumbles that the Avatar was turning his back on them for a bit of skirt or that he would unfairly favour the Water Tribes now. These were just grumbles, however, and were quickly shut down by loyal fans. Aang was just so god damn charming that one smile or generous word was enough to win over the most stubborn critic. Katara too, was renowned for her loveliness and skills. Together they were the stuff of daydreams.

The rest of the summit passed uneventfully. Katara and Aang, along with their friends, attended the events and represented their nations well. Only now Katara and Aang were inseparable. They seemed to believe that any minute not within each other’s company was a wasted one. Close friends of theirs guessed rightly that they were making up for lost time. They ate at the feasts together, sat beside one another during meetings, toured the entire capital city hand in hand. They even trained together. On the fourth day Aang, giving in to numerous pleas, gave the people of the city an Airbending demonstration the likes of which hadn’t been seen for generations. Katara was then called upon to show off her expertise in Waterbending. The two masters had started off very formally with stiff bows, but the whole performance gradually turned into the two of them sparing. Aang had been cautious at first, it had been a long time since Katara had seen his power and the last thing he wanted to do was inadvertently hurt her, but Katara was a formidable opponent. He was reluctant to attack her so Aang deflected every one of her water jets but once or twice they came very close.

It was not serious, however, and both of them eventually crumpled into laughter. Aang had kissed her then in front of everyone and the crowd went wild.

They’d spent every night so far together. On the night following Aang’s announcement to the council, they’d initially gone back to their separate homes like the respectable dignitaries they were. Around midnight, however, Katara had heard a tapping at her window. She’d investigated only to find Aang crouched outside with his glider. Every night since then he came to her.

They spent those nights exploring one another. Katara doubted she’d ever get over the sensation of his loving touch. Aang liked to caress and kiss every inch of her body and she eagerly returned the favour. She discovered that he had a very sensitive spot just below his hips. They explored and teased one another, not really sure what they were doing but making it up as they went. In the mornings she would wake up in Aang’s arms and gently kiss him awake. She liked to watch his face come to life and the way he beamed when he saw her.

They still had yet to go beyond touching, however. Katara was eager for it but at the same time was happy to let it happen when it happened. She was enjoying every moment.

On the last evening Zuko held a closing ball and they all attended, although this time Katara and Aang managed to sneak away halfway through. They walked back to Katara’s embassy arm in arm. Neither were concerned about modesty or respectability though they did try and be good-mannered around Sokka. Aang found this particularly hard as he wanted at all times to be holding or touching some part of her.

As soon as they stepped into the apartment he had her in his arms and was kissing her fiercely. Katara was wearing a royal blue dress very similar to the one before and Aang was back in his formal Airbending robes. Katara loved the way he looked in them but especially now that she knew what they hid beneath.

Her hands, trembling with desire, untied his belt and pulled away his upper robes. She wanted to feel his skin against hers. Aang wasted no time and lifted her up so that her long legs could wrap themselves around his waist.

Each time Katara kissed him she felt a spark of fire ignite something deep down within her. She never wanted to kiss another soul.

One of Aang’s hands was twisted in her hair, pulling gently on her thick locks.

“I love you,” she whispered against his lips. “I’ve _always_ loved you.”

Aang was breathing heavily, his gaze fixed on hers. “ _You are my everything_ , Katara. Without you there’s nothing.” His kiss was passionate, fierce. “I love you. My Katara…”

He carried her through to the bedroom and placed her on the bed. He kissed her fervently into the sheets. She used her thighs to pull him closer so that he was pressing directly onto her. She could feel his hardness brush right against her core. Only two thin layers separated them. Aang groaned against her neck and she shivered.

Aang’s hands were on the ties of her dress and he quickly unlaced her. Katara pushed it aside impatiently so that all she was left in was a white slip made of intricate lace. It was a pretty piece of clothing and expensive, probably the result of hours and hours of careful sewing. Aang removed it in seconds.

She was now bare before him. He drank her in, kissing every inch until she was left shaking with want. Aang pushed down the lower half of his robes so that he was bare too.

Katara touched him. She ran her fingers up and down his pale skin, feeling the smooth muscles underneath. He was erect. She gently caressed that too and heard his deep moan. She remembered the sensitive spot by his hips and began kissing it until he was almost begging her to stop.

“Katara…” He said weakly. Suddenly, one of the torches on the wall burst to life with fire. Katara glanced at him in surprise and he looked embarrassed.

It aroused her that she could have such an effect on the Avatar. Slowly, she lowered herself onto him so that _finally_ they were pressed together. Aang held onto her hips and guided her…oh so gently…into place. She leant forwards and kissed him.

When he entered her, she cried out. It took a moment to adjust herself, to relax, to let the pain slip away. Aang was looking at her carefully. She could see that he was torn between his desire and not wanting to hurt her. One of his hands touched her, stroking her, stoking her pleasure. After a few moments, Katara herself moved her hips. The pain was subsiding and she felt her pleasure begin to mount. Aang allowed her to take control, to move at a rhythm that she found pleasing. His hands roamed up the front of her body and caressed her breasts.

A spark of pleasure; she moaned. She began to ride him gently. Katara shut her eyes and let her head fall back in pleasure, feeling him so very deep inside her. Gradually, her movements sped up and she had to lean forwards, her nails digging into his shoulders.

_Fuck…_

Aang sat up so that his chest was pressed against her and the friction only increased her pleasure. He was holding her to him, kissing her neck, curling her hair into his fist. They moved together, their bodies hot and sweating. Their careful movements were now unrestrained, abandoned into frenzy. Aang thrust up deep inside her and she gasped into his ear.

“That feels good,” she whispered. “ _Fuck_ , that’s good.”

Aang moaned her name over and over as he thrust. They kissed and she slid her hot tongue against his.

Growling, Aang maneuvered her back down against the sheets so that he could drive into her more easily. Katara instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist and moved her hips to meet his. She began to feel a wave of pleasure mounting in her belly, edging upwards slowly. His hands were touching her everywhere, on her breasts, her hips, her ass. His mouth was against her neck and she could feel that his breath was becoming ragged. So was hers.

After a few more moments of this, Katara felt that sweet rush of relief. She moaned as she came and Aang caught it against his lips. He followed shortly after.

The were both panting.

Gently, Aang moved off her and then gathered her against him. He kissed her forehead devotedly. Katara could feel his heartbeat racing against his chest. Hers was doing the same.

For a wonderful moment they both just laid next to one another, basking in the afterglow of their first time together.

Aang was the first one to break the silence. He gave her a soft kiss and then used his fingers to brush her tangled hair back away from her face. “I can’t wait to see you in Air Nation style robes,” he said quietly. “They show a lot of skin.”

She laughed. “More than that dress I was wearing?” The item of clothing lay crumpled on the floor, discarded.

“Well…not so much around this area,” he traced along the lines of her breasts. “But if you want, we can make something new. It’ll just be us. There’s a private garden facing west that I want you to have for your own use. It’s near a waterfall. You can relax and train there.”

She smiled. She liked hearing him excitedly describe their future life together. Suddenly, like flashes, she pictured their future; successfully rebuilding the temple, getting married surrounded by their friends and family, her belly growing big with a child.

Katara had already written to her father to explain her intentions. She asked him to send all of her belongings – scarce as they were – to the Patola Mountains. She assured him that she would visit soon. As Sokka said, it would only take a short ride on Appa to get there.

Katara looked up at him. “We will rebuild,” she promised. “We’ll make it a home.”

He kissed her softly.

“I’m going to carve you a necklace,” Aang promised and she could see that he meant it. That he’d been waiting to carve her one since the day they met. On that day, whenever it was, she would wear it proudly. “I’m going to ask you to marry me.”

“You’d better.”

The kiss deepened until again they were again making love. They would spend the rest of the night doing so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
